The ginas resource is a registration system for the ingredients in medicinal products. This project, developed by NCATS scientists, makes it easier for regulators and other stakeholders to exchange information about substances in medicines, supporting scientific research on the use and safety of these products. During this period, the collaborative team actively continued development of ginas to improve the utility of the tool. In addition, the ginas project has updated the look and layout of its public site. The update is intended to help visitors more easily access resources such as information and updates about the ginas project and the G-SRS software, as well as downloads and demos of G-SRS.